


Wynn-fic scraps

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Series: Terror and Magic [2]
Category: Minecraft (modded), The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Crossover, FMA:B crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: Scenes and chapter ideas forTwilight Shadowsthat may get refined and written into the main fic, as well as short AUs. Things will be presented out of order, missing context, and with minimal editing.Contains spoilers for Twilight Shadows.(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)





	1. Wynn hates politics

**Author's Note:**

> We're toying with the idea of, at some point late in the story, having Wynn, Rythian, and Trevor all cast lost into alternate dimensions, and having to find each other and try to get home. Over, and over, and over again.
> 
> So here's Wynn in one of those worlds.

Wynn tried hard not to scowl at her plate, while Theandrus laughed at the anecdote of a courtier further down the table. Another night of parading in front of his court as the exotic foreigner was worth getting the lord's help tracking down Rythian and Trevor.

She was raising her glass to take a careful sip of wine -- too strong to drink heavily, she wanted to keep her wits -- when something brushed softly against the back of her mind.

Somehow, desperately, she managed not to erupt into swears in front of the lord, only coughing slightly on her wine and waving Theandrus away when he tried to inquire if she was okay. Whatever was trying to intrude in her head wasn't as strong as the guardian had been, but it kept slipping through even as she tried to wall it out. It reminded her of threading a morning-glory vine through cracks in the walls. She might have admired the subtlety if she wasn't pissed off at having something _in her head_ after being free of the guardian for so long.

 _Quit it!_ she snapped, trying to give the presence a swat. It dodged her, and, infuriatingly, felt _excited_.

 _Yes, it worked!_ a voice sang in the back of her thoughts, foreign, masculine, and slightly smug. She tried to wall it off again, but it slid through like she'd been trying to block a wind mage with her arm. _Listen, you're in danger!_

Well, Wynn had known that since the moment she landed in this frustrating world, jammed with kingdoms and cities and _people_ everywhere she went. She couldn't go half a mile without finding another farm, another town, a trade caravan, and eventually the small but rich spice-trading land of lord Theandrus, favored of the local king. Or something. Wynn had to admit to not paying full attention to the local royalty as Theandrus had hustled her into his palace with promises of helping her find her lost companions. Fucking _politics_.

The voice in her head echoed sympathy with her frustration. _I know, but it's worse than that. Keep eating while we talk or he'll notice._

Wynn poked the voice in her head. She couldn't block it out, but damned if she was going to let something take up residence inside her again without putting up a fight.

The thought of a sigh, and the thing in her head spoke, filled with exasperation, a bit of confusion, and no small amount of fear that spiked every time the lord glanced her way. _No, I'm not in your head. I don't know why you'd think I am. I'm just_ talking _with you. You know? No, apparently not. Look, it's like... like I'm yelling at you from outside your house. I haven't come inside._

That felt like truth. The guardian had never lied to Wynn, but she'd never known if that was because it _couldn't_ lie inside her mind, or if it simply hadn't cared. Still... Wynn reached out and took another tiny sip of wine, then lifted her knife and began cutting the fat dumpling-like dough and veggie roll she'd been passed earlier. The thing in her held felt relieved.

_Okay, great. So, obviously Lord Theandrus is lying about helping you, right?_

Wynn had begun suspecting as much... but she'd hoped. Oh, she'd hoped so much her heart ached. She been in this world far too long without a whisper of where Rythian might be. She was even missing the nerves from Trevor's excited studying of dangerous things. _So?_ she prompted. Because if Theandrus was lying it was simple enough to just pack up her meager supplies and head off to search the next kingdom.

 _Oh... no. I said you're in danger, miss. He's not just going to let you leave._ Out of the corner of her eye Wynn thought she saw a movement in the shadows of a carved pillar. She stomped on the reflex to look, Theandrus' attention was on her again.

"And did you enjoy our fine hot springs the other night, lady Wynn? They're said to cure aching joints and soothe the heart when it's plagued by evil spirits. Surely without your friends your heart must be lonely. Was your pain eased in the fragrant waters?"

So flowery. Wynn took another sip of wine to avoid laughing in Theandrus' face. She knew flowery words were important in politics and helped keep kingdoms running smoothly, but it was so silly to hear someone saying them right to her face. And honestly, who did he think he was kidding? She'd seen him skulking around the baths, peeping on her while she relaxed. Was this some clumsy attempt at flirting? She'd seen better attempts from _Duncan_. At least that idiot was straight-forward about thinking she was hot.

God she could do without the thing in her head being so scandalized. It must be someone here in court. Only a human raised with so much _manners_ would find sex so embarrassing.

"They were nice." Wynn hedged, distracted by the voice trying to explain a million things at once, mostly about scandal and peeping and a way to shame Theandrus into letting Wynn go. Hm, fine. She was listening. And so was Theandrus, staring at her with polite patience, as if she was- _Overwhelmed shy court lady?_ the voice supplied an image of a thin, decorated young girl blushing and looking aside, intimidated by the direct attention of the lord of the realm.

The voice laid down a few examples of things to say, stopping briefly to ask, _He really did peep on you?_ The disbelief was tinged not with any concept of Theandrus being above doing that, but instead the idea of the lord wanting to keep Wynn for a different reason. The emotions were muddled, but Wynn picked out something like, _attack dog_.

 _I wouldn't._ Wynn kept the growl to the inside of her head. Even the guardian hadn't been able to make her attack someone she didn't want to. She just... hadn't realized how many of its targets weren't as bad as it thought. She knew better now. She only fought for herself, and her loved ones.

Theandrus was still waiting. How long had Wynn been distracted, seconds? Thoughts were so much faster than words, but still... "I loved the designs and carvings." True enough. The decoration theme was "natural woodland", and the wooden building around the springs had been carved with vines and moss and flowers. The pillars were huge logs that seemed almost like natural trees, the rafters painted like branches with small colored mage lights as hanging fruit. It was a very impressive recreation for a place that seemed to have no nature mages to build it for real.

The voice was prompting her, urging her to make a comment. She considered blowing it off. It reminded her of the guardian's insistence, and she'd been done with that for years and had zero desire to go back.

But the guardian had never felt worry for her when it wanted to her do anything...

Wynn considered the options the voice was giving her, different ways of saying the same thing. Like opening jabs in a fight. Ways to test the opponent's defenses and take initiative. "Although. I thought I saw some guy trying to peep on me. I must have been wrong, though. I mean, you have guards to prevent that, right?"

The smile on Theandrus' face had gone a bit sickly, but didn't slip. "Of course. Maybe it was just a servant who was readying your towels? It should have been a woman but I know it can be hard to tell sometimes in the dark."

"True." Wynn allowed. _Fuck_ but she hated politics. At least with a demon she could just pull out her scythe and cut its head off. Her scythe wasn't even on her back right now, she'd been instructed to leave it in her rooms. Best to not scare the dinner guests, after all. Judging by the way some of them were perking up at the conversation like sharks after the chum bucket is dumped... Wynn suspected it was less about scaring them and more about trying to scare her. _He doesn't know that taking my scythe away doesn't actually disarm me._ The voice echoed her smugness, and gave her a moment's warning, just enough for her to say, "I could have sworn the face looked familiar, though."

_NOW!_

Above, on the balcony, a servant was refilling drinks for the bards. She tripped in the most scripted motion Wynn had ever seen, and water poured down directly onto Theandrus' head. The girl yelped, and bolted into a servant's door before Theandrus could look up. And recognize her. The voice in her head was proud. She's super brave. I owe her a ton.

Then another burst of instructions were dumped into Wynn's brain. Slowly she lowered her gaze down to Theandrus' sodden, furious, shouting face. She faked a gasp, and the shouting cut off, as Theandrus looked back at her, suddenly alarmed. The other couriers glanced back and forth between them, visibly itching for the scandal. Wynn braced herself, putting all her head-helper's little pieces of advice into order, then slapped a hand over her mouth and tried her best to mimic that scared little foreign girl most of them thought she was.

"It was you!" She squeaked. She could almost be proud of that squeak, if it didn't sound so wrong coming out of her throat. Cursing politics and nobility a thousand times in her head, she continued, "You're the man who peeked on me!"

The courtiers and nobles were leaning in now. Sharks indeed, they could scent blood in the water. Did they like Theandrus? It didn't matter now, they were _nobles_. The voice continued dumping words into her head but they were wrong, wrong- they didn't know- but here some were close enough if she just inserted a bit of her own...

"I'm _married!_ " Oh, she'd gotten a collective gasp from the table _and_ her little helper. Seems that was even more scandalous than some of the virginity-idolizing tactics she'd been given to use. "You know I'm trying to find my husband and you still-" She cut herself off. Partly because the voice advised it, but more because she didn't have the words yet... he hadn't given her the right ones... Honestly she didn't _care_ if the lord saw her naked, it was just kind of annoying, but she had to pretend to care and she didn't know _how_.

 _Leave!_ the voice advised, _Storm out! He violated your marriage!_

Wynn hung her head to hide the snort of amusement at that. As if she and Rythian hadn't- And the voice was scandalized again. Wynn's trembling shoulders could be mistaken for crying instead of laughter, but she had to get out of here before anyone noticed how funny she was finding this.

Fuck, she couldn't do tears and all that traumatized maiden stuff, but maybe anger would do? Yes, the voice assured her that anger worked. She wasn't a young girl, she was a married woman old enough to leave her parents' house. Anger could burn like a hearth fire. Wynn raised her eyes to Theadrus' paling face and glowered, enjoying his flinch. Yes, he'd been hoping to trick her, to wind her up and keep her too busy to notice him flanking her. But Wynn had dealt with guile before, and she didn't try to unwrap those choking vines -- she just sliced her way through.

"I'm going to my room." she announced, pushing away from the table and stomping out.

 _I'll meet you there._ And the presence left her mind. A small shape darted out of a shadow, into a door that wasn't so much hidden, as arranged to not be noticed in the decor. A servant's passage; so her helper wasn't any of the nobles, who were now arguing loudly behind her as she strode away. There was talk of denouncing and writing letters to the king himself. Whatever Theandrus had planned for her, he wasn't going to have the support to pull it off.

In her room, a young boy sat on her bed, running his fingers over the handle of her scythe. No wait, not a young boy, a teenager whose slight frame and rounded face made his age hard to pin down. He flinched as Wynn closed the door behind her, then swallowed and started to talk.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you'd been... invaded before, but I had to tell you. You have to get out of here as soon as possible, they're going to show up some time after sunset. The Lord was going to get you while you were asleep. I can help you pack. And... can- can I come with you, because he'll figure out it was me and I want to leave anyway. I need to-" he cut himself off, then grinned and sheepishly smiled at Wynn. "Sorry, sorry. My name is Kelmer."

"Kelmer." Wynn nodded. "Look, I don't care if you come with me, but it's not as urgent as you think. I'm way stronger than you realize. I've been held prisoner by worse men and escaped on my own."

Kelmer actually had the nerve to scoff at her. "Not strong enough to put up proper mind shields. If you can't even keep me out then-" He stopped, and stared at her. "Another world. You kept thinking, you came from another world."

Creeper was out of the bag then. "Yeah. And I need to find my husband and my friend and get back to it, if I can. You going to help me with that?"

"You _don't know_." Kelmer sounded horrified. "We have to get you out of here _now._ Look, I'll explain while you pack your things."

That sounded like truth, so Wynn started shucking off her dress. The boy yelped and covered his eyes while Wynn changed back into her adventuring leathers and coat. She grabbed her belt full of travel pouches, and put it on, then plucked her scythe out of his hands. "Done. Now explain."

"What, that's all?" At Wynn's answering glare, Kelmer swallowed and started, "Okay so. You don't know mind magic. You don't, and that's _terrifying_ , because Lord Theandrus called in his best mages skilled in mind magic back from patrol and you don't even have shields to keep me from _talking_ let alone any way of preventing them from locking you up in your head and claiming you were secretly a violent criminal they had to rehabilitate and then no one would come to save you and we _have to get out of here!_ "

Wynn stared at Kelmer. Mind mages. _Mind_ mages. Life mages were bad enough, but someone who could twist your _mind_? And who were used to doing it to criminals? To doing something like that _for noble reasons?_ Fuck. Fuck, Kelmer was right.

"Okay, fine. Let's move."

Kelmer nodded, and bolted out the door.

 _This way!_ a voice slid into her head, and an image of twisting corridors and dimly-lit servant passages and poorly-guarded garden doors drifted into Wynn's mind.

Wynn followed, grinning sharply. _Oh yes, lead me to a_ garden.


	2. The End of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this directly into Discord for Mary, so... yeah.

And with a horrific crackling screech, the dragon becan to fall apart. Her scales clattered to the stone below, then disintegrated. Rythian braced himself, waiting for a trick. For her to feint and claw at him again, but soon nothing was left but a single lump of dark material. Like an egg. "Wynn!" Rythian turned, dropping enderbane from his scorched hands and groping for the limp form that had been thrown against the obsidian tower. "Wynn, are you alive?" his hand landed on her chest. Feeling it rise and fall under his touch, he slumped in relief, leaning his shoulder into the tower to keep himself upright. From the void, some... thing moved. Or rather, nothing. Like emptiness itself had a hole in it. The nothingness paused over the egg, and from inside it, a shape emerged. [describe ender gardian here]  
The creature ran a [hand?] over the egg, gently, and didn't so much speak, as Rythian knew its words. **You are not the first.** It told him. **You will not be the last.** Rythian raised his hand, summoning enderbane back to his hand. He didn't truly believe he could defeat this being, but he wouldn't die without his sword in his hand. The creature didn't react. Didn't turn towards him. Continued to address him. **Everything dies. Everything ends. This cycle too, will end.** Rythian licked his lips. "Can you save her?" He had no doubt this creature would understand; he had no wish to save the dragon. It paused, removing its hand from the egg, and drifted over towards him. It reached for Wynn and Rythian bit his lip. What was he thinking, why would he just ask Death to save a life? As if to confirm his fears, it said, **I can end her. It would be merciful. She is protected but... Even a promise ends.** "Well maybe you should end her dying!" Rythian snapped, and regretting it immediately as he felt the weight of the thing's attention on him. **End the ending?** Was it amused? Annoyed? Rythian couldn't tell. **I do not have this power.** Before Rythian could be disappointed, it turned back to Wynn. **But I know where she may find it.** And beneath Wynn, the stone crumbled to nothing, and she was falling into the void. Rythian reached desperated for her, overbalanced, and tumbled in her wake. Above them, the creature reached out a hand, as if plucking a fig from a tree. Green appeared in its hand. **I believe this is yours.** The last thing Rythian saw was Trevor's confused expression spinning in front of the endlights. Why couldn't it have been Wynn's smile?


	3. In which Wynn is a dragon (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Wynn (and only Wynn) is a dragon.
> 
> See later potential fics* for:  
> \- Wynn and Trevor are both dragons  
> \- Rythian is a dragon  
> \- Rythian and Trevor are both dragons  
> \- Trevor is a dragon (honestly probably the least interesting of these?)
> 
> She does not have a breath weapon.
> 
> In case you don't know this about the Temeraire verse:  
> \- Dragons imprint on a human, usually just after hatching. In the books this is typically referred to as the dragon's 'captain', because the dragons are part of the military. Fandom tends to continue to use the 'captain' term even in scenarios where alternate terms would be used.  
> \- Dragons can have more captains in their life, but the first is generally the strongest bond because it's a form of imprinting.  
> \- A dragon who rejects having a captain (or new captain after losing theirs) is 'feral'.
> 
> Also contains FMA:B crossover at the end.
> 
> *These will probably not be written.

=== === ===

In a world where there are many more dragons than only the queen of the End, she who would devour everything...

Rythian is _still_ surprised to climb his way out of the minoshroom's maze only to run face-first into a large green face full of teeth even larger and sharper than his own.

He fumbles for his sword, and loses his grip. Getting the wind knocked out of him when his back hits the floor isn't nearly as embarrassing as hearing the heavy laughter echoing down from above.

"Need help, little ender mage?" the dragon calls down at him.

Rythian briefly considers the merits of vanishing back into the maze for another few weeks. Except, the half-ton dragon was small enough to follow him through the corridors. And it could probably track him by scent so he wasn't going to lose it in the twisting passages.

A scraping sound hints that the dragon is preparing to climb down after him, so he hurries to reply, "No, I'll come up on my own. You can wait."

The scratching stops, and the dragon says, "Hold still." Rythian takes a deep breath, does _not_ sigh, and considers closing his eyes and pretending it's Zoey.

Then a vine drops down from above, wraps around one of his legs, and yoinks him through the air like a rabbit trap.

Sprawled on the ground and dazed, it takes Rythian a bit to orient himself again and sit up. "That was completely unnecessary."

The dragon rolls one leg in the best version of a shrug its anatomy can manage, and drawls, "Yeah, but it was funny. Name's Wynn. You, little ender mage?"

"Rythian." Rythian unwraps the vine from his leg, giving it a quick examination. It's actually a braid of super-long blades of grass. It's still attached to the plant the nature mage -- the _dragon nature mage?!_ \-- had grown it from. "Is your captain around?"

Which is when the creeper dressed in flying leathers skitters into view.

Rythian stands up, turns, and drops himself back down the hole.

\--- --- ---

"He's not actually my captain, obviously." she explains to Rythian, later.

As if the thought of a feral _mage dragon_ is much more comforting than a creeper-captained dragon. Honestly what would the difference be? Strap an unpinned grenade to a feral dragon's back and it would be the same damn thing.

She continues, "People just let me get away with a lot more when he's sitting on my back."

Rythian pictures the grenade-feral again and nods. Yep. He would, too.

"Besides," she adds, "I could hardly just leave him all alone in that house, looking as sad as if his captain had died."

Rythian has trouble imaging a sad creeper, and doesn't want to try too hard.

"So I guess it's more like I'm his captain, now."

Rythian finally speaks, "I miss the Crooked Caber."

\--- --- ---

Rythian has to lie to the doctors to get her treated.

Yes, he's totally her captain. They've heard of a feral dragon matching her description who's been causing trouble and is rumored to be a man-eater? Can't be her. She's been with him for years. Yes he knows her golden mane is unusual coloration but it can't be unique it had to have come from somewhere, right? No he didn't get her as an egg he isn't her first captain but he _is_ her captain so can you do surgery already?

In the end they treat her, then leave her in a barn with a feeding tube down her nose and a list of care instructions for Rythian to follow.

But her wings are sewn up, the terrible gash on her side has been closed and bandaged, and nothing is infected.

For the next three days, Rythian only leaves the barn to fetch food, water, and fresh bandages for her.

On the fourth day, with a pained groan, she opens her eyes, rolls over, and almost crushes him.

\--- --- ---

Rythian stares into the portal to the End, filled with infinite twinkling stars, and feels very small.

A hot puff of breath hits his neck and he reaches back to pat Wynn's snout reassuringly, "Time to save the world."

"Rythian. It's... been nice spending time with you." she starts, and Rythian feels the panic set in.

"Hey, no- You don't have to say anything like-"

An array of keratinous swords settles on his shoulder. "I like you. Don't die first."

It sounds like she's leaving a word off the end of her last sentence. Rythian starts to turn and look at her, but suddenly she rushes forward into the portal, and Rythian scrambles to follow.

The passage into the End feels like falling.

It's not an alien sensation; Rythian's been falling for months now.

=== === ===

Kim has never seen a dragon in her life until one falls into her chocobo pen and she almost shoots it.

She decides to ask Duncan if he knows what it is, first. When he squees, she almost shoots it anyway.

\--- --- ---

Getting Wynn to Rythian(2)'s house is quite hard when she weighs around half a ton and her wings are broken.

In the end they have to cobble together a cart and have a team of chocobo pull it.

Thankfully dragons aren't a natural predator of chocobo. Horses would have spooked.

\--- --- ---

Kim decides Wynn should be introduced to Kirindave. He might be able to help her recover, and besides they can talk magic together. And maybe Kim can find a way to wheedle that into extra magic lessons if she plays her cards right...

And at least, that's one more person Kirindave can turn his pranks and mischievousness on other than Kim.

When Kirindave sees Wynn he gasps in delight and also turns into a golden-maned dragon. He still has the sideburns.

Kim really hopes that now she's finally seen everything, because she's not sure she wants to know what other surprises her life has in store.

\--- --- ---

Rythian: Wynn, I have a confession. I'm trans.

Wynn: Yeah, I like. Smelled that right away when I met you? So?

\--- --- ---

Wynn is _delighted_.

How is this shouty red-cloaked kid _not_ a dragon? He's just like her as a hatchling!

This is so damn cute.

The armor looks at the grin on her face and starts backing away.

\--- --- ---

Okay, she's getting a little tired of everyone calling her a "chimera". Does seriously _no one_ know about dragons in this world?

Hello, people. I can talk. I am clearly as much a person as the empty armor is.

Oh shit, sorry Al. That was supposed to be a secret? I thought it was obvious.

\--- --- ---

Okay, Nina.  
Everything's okay.  
Would you like to go on a dragon ride?  
I'm going to take you on a dragon ride to some people who'll be nice to you.  
They have a good dog you can play with.  
Just-  
No, your daddy can't come with you.  
It's okay.  
Sh.  
It'll all be okay.

I'm sorry, Nina.

\--- --- ---

Oh man, this sucks.

Why did Truth have to take her wings, of all the limbs she could have lost?

Flight spells are for _humans_ but now she's going to have to learn one.

Colonel Flame-For-Brains got lucky just losing his eyes.

Maybe she could go back and try trading her eyes for her wings?

...probably not a good idea. Rythian's going to yell at her enough already.

\--- --- ---

Oh good the prince used some of the stone to save Greed.

It's good to know Greed found a captain who'll take care of him.

[A.N. I meant this as Ling being Greed's metaphorical captain. But. Maybe in this AU the homunculi should actually be dragons? Would have to all be at least partial shapeshifters so they can have human forms, or the plot would change too much.]

=== === ===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to "[I Write Like](https://iwl.me/)", most of my writing is like Agatha Christie, but THIS was written like Anne Rice.


End file.
